A Coyote Gone Wrong
by shanaynay
Summary: She started out as a regular coyote till her friend saw where she worked.
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: I don't own the real coyotes or the bar, just the plot, Allyssa and Alexis. And this originated as an RPG with my friend Ellie, so kudos to her too.   
  
A/N: Please r/r. No flaming, if you dont like it just dont review : ) thanks.  
  
  
Ally woke up to the sound of the phone ringing loudly on her bedstand. She took a look at the clock to see what time it was. It was 3:00 am. Who would call at that hour?   
"Hello?" she answered sleepily.  
"Hey" said Alex her best friend.  
"Do you have any idea what time it is Alex?" she said turning on a light. Alex looked around her apartment for a clock.  
"Um, 3:01 am?" she said trying to be a smart a**.  
"Then why are you calling me?" she said rolling her eyes.  
"I always call you when I get off of work," she laughed a little and continued.  
"And Lil made me work late." she said with a sigh as she took off her coat and threw her car keys down on the counter. Ally yawned and stayed silent for a minute, giving Alex the impression that she fell asleep.  
"Ally?" she asked.  
"Yes?" Ally replied.  
"Wanna go shopping tommorrow, oh and you can see where I work if you want." Alex said looking in the fridge for something to eat.  
"Um okay, can I go to sleep now," she said, trying not to sound rude.  
"Yeah I guess, I'll call you before I leave," she said then hung up opening up a leftover dinner case.  
  
**********  
  
Yet again Ally woke up to the sound of the phone ringing loudly on her bedstand, as she picked up the phone she was thinking along the lines of "I really need to turn down the volume of that ringer".  
"Helllooo?" she answered yawning.  
"I'm going to pick you up in 10 minutes. Be ready!" Alex yelled into the phone.  
"What? Ugh fine," she said irritably and hangs up.   
About 10 minutes later Alex was doing a seceret knock. There was no answer so Alex just walked in as if she owned the place. She found Ally in the bathroom doing her hair and makeup.  
"Why Ally, thanks for getting the door!" Alex yelled.  
"I knew you would walk in anyways!" she yelled finishing up and walking out of the bathroom with Alex following.  
  
**********  
As Alex's cart was full of clothes and Ally's barely a forth full, Alex saw a hott guy walk into GAP. Alex's heart skipped a beat as he walked past, then came back up to her.  
"Do you work at Coyote Ugly?" he asked checking Alex out. Alex smiled.  
"Yes I do. My name is Alex and this is my friend Ally." she said making a gesture to Ally.  
"Nice to meet you." Ally said. He just acted like she wasn't there.  
"Would you like to go out sometime?" he asked.  
"Um, I don't know, but if I chance my mind I'll let you know." she said still smiling. He walked off smiling.  
  
A/N: Please review and no flaming please, I need 3 good reviews before I put up the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer: I don't own the real coyotes or the bar, just the plot, Allyssa and Alexis. And this originated as an RPG with my friend Ellie, so kudos to her too. Oh and Shad is my character.  
  
A/N: Please r/r. No flaming, if you dont like it just dont review : ) thanks. And I made a typo on chapter 1. I put chance instead of change during the end : z; Forgive me.  
  
**********  
As Ally and Alex walked into the bar they spotted the hott guy from the clothes store. Ally stopped midway to the bar shocked at how crazy it was and did not believe that, that was was Alex did, Alex was underage for one! Do they know? Did she lie? Do they even care? By the time Ally got to the bar Alex was already serving a drink to the hott guy, apparantly making conversation.  
"This is where you work Alex?!?" Ally yelled.  
"Yes, yes it is." she said serving people drinks.  
"You want anything or are you just gonna bust my chops Ally?" she asked.  
"Water?" Ally asked irritated. Alex smiled and grabbed a megaphone.  
"DO WE SERVE WATER IN THIS BAR?" she asked the crowd. They all yelled the same thing.  
"Hell no H2O Hell no H20!" The crowd said as Alex sprayed Ally with a water hose.  
"ALEX!" she yelled shocked. Alex was pleased and laughing hysterically. Ally didn't really find it funny and walked into the bathroom.   
**********  
They were on their way back to Ally's place.  
"Alex you shouldn't work there," she said suddenly.  
"Ally I'm not a goody two shoes like you, and you know that," Alex said not trying to be mean, as they pulled up to Ally's place.  
"I'll call you tommorrow," Alex said before Ally got out of the car.  
"Yeah whatever," said Ally a little mad at what Alex said. And watched as Alex drove back home.  
**********  
"Shad she works at a bar!" Ally exclaimed to her boyfriend. He didn't really like Alex for some reason.  
"Well Ally, she was never exactly Mary Poppins," he said walking over to the fridge.  
"You have no food," he said.  
"You ate it all! Shes underage!" she said.  
"It's not her fault she not like you Allyssa," he said.  
"And what's that suposed to mean?" she asked confused.  
"It means that you are 10 times better than her and you are more likely to suceed," he said sitting down next to her eating a stale bag of patato chips.  
"Why don't you like Alex?" she asked.  
"Cause Alexis doesn't like me!" he said putting down the disgusting chips. Just then the phone rang, and Shad picked it up. It was Alex.  
"Why hello Alexis Mongomery," he said.  
"Shad give the phone to your girlfriend," she said not wanting to talk to him.  
"You work at a bar Alex? Do they really make 400 a night? You aren't a virgin are you?" he said, just then Ally socked Shad in the shoulder and took the phone.  
"Sorry about him," she said.  
"Gawd, I hate Shad so much. Anyways did I tell you I got a date with that guy from the GAP store! His name is, Jason," Alex said smiling.  
"Cool, why do you hate Shad? He says he doesn't like you because you don't like him," she said.  
"Well I don't like him because hes a total....whats a three letter word that rhymes with bass? Or grass?" she said. She could hear Ally sigh through the phone.  
"Well I gotta go figure out what to wear for the date tonight, I'll talk to ya laterz, by Ally!" she said then hung up. When Ally hung up the phone Shad gave her a curious look.  
"What'd she say about me?" he asked.  
"Think of a three letter word," she said.  
**********  
  
A/N: I need 3 good reviews before I put up the next chap. Please review, no flaming please.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Discalimer: I don't own the real coyotes or the bar, just the plot, Allyssa and Alexis. And this originated as an RPG with my friend Ellie, so kudos to her too. Oh and Shad and Jason are mine.  
  
*********  
Ally sat there by the phone trying to build up the courage to call Alex and tell her she really needed to quit before she got into serious trouble, but as she picked up the phone there was a knock on the door, she hung the phone back up sighing and answered the door.  
"Ally, I'm so bored you really need to give me something to do." said Alex walking in and sitting on the couch.  
"Um Alex can I tell you something?" she asked still not sure whether she should say it or not.  
"Sure" says Alex thinking there is something wrong with Ally.  
"Promise not to get mad or anything??" she asked making sure this wouldn't totally screw up their friendship.  
"Yeah, just tell me already!" Alex said getting annoyed with the "promise not to" junk.  
"Okay here goes. I think you should quit your job at the bar," Ally said ducking to make sure Alex didn't hit her.  
"Maybe, but do you know where else I could make $400 a night??" she said giving her the "yeah, right" look. Ally didn't say anything.  
"Thats what I thought," said Ally. Just then Shad walks in smiling, but as soon as he said Alex he wiped the smile of of his face.  
"What are YOU doing here Alex?" he said.  
"You are such a...whats that 3 letter word I'm looking for?" she said smiling then walks out happy with her comeback.  
**********  
The next day at school there was lots of gossip going around about to find out that is was about her.   
"Hey Alex," said Dirk, a not so good aquaintance of Alex's.  
"Ugh, what do you want?" she said rolling her eyes and shutting her locker as Lily walks over.  
"Is it true you are a dog?" he said sniggering.  
"What are you talking about Dirk Dork?" she said sighing from boredom.  
"You are a coyote aren't you?" he said obviously happy at this embarrassment.  
"You dick!" she said slamming him into a wall.  
"Where the hell did you find out about this?" she said pretty mad. Dirk was still smiling stupidly.  
"Shad told like everyone," he said laughing a little bit as Alex's eyes got big.  
"Dirk shut up," said Ally trying to be a peace maker. Right after she said that Dirk started making smart remarks about how good Alex would look naked.  
"You idiot I'm not a stripper!" she said about to beat the crap out of him.  
"Alex, chill out," said Ally as she noticed a crowd gathering. Alex let go of Dirk muttering something along the lines of "you ain't worth the trouble" and as she turned around she saw Shad.  
"What the ____ is your problem?" she said all up in his face.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you wanted everyone to know you worked at A BAR," he said as a teacher walked by. He waited for Alex's rude remark but instead she walked away in tears.  
"Shad!" yelled Ally walking after Alex.  
**********  
As they all waited in class Shad started talking to Ally.  
"Ally c'mon, shes trash, she deserved it," he said as Alex sat in front of him, feeling the anger rise.  
"Shad shes my best friend!" she said mad at him.  
"And if she is trash she didn't deserve for the whole college to know about it!" she said.  
"Well I'm sorry what do you want me to do about it now?" he said. Ally didn't say anything.  
"If it makes her feel any better she dances well," he said in a jokingly way, but as he said that Alex ran out of embarrassment and tears.  
**********  
  
A/N: Please r/r, no flaming, if you hate it just dont review, thanks.  
  
Discalimer: I don't own the real coyotes or the bar, just the plot, Allyssa and Alexis. And this originated as an RPG with my friend Ellie, so kudos to her too. Oh and Shad and Jason are mine.  



	4. Authors Note *EXTREMELY IMPORTANT YET SA...

Due to problems with my computer my disk is not working (that's where I store my stories), so unforunately I'm going to have to discontinue this storie. I'm so very sorry!! 


End file.
